Algo Inesperado
by Aileen-Katra
Summary: Bellatrix le ha dado una poción a James cuyos efectos hacen que Lily tenga que suplicarle ayuda a Severus. Esto hace que las cosas vayan de mal en peor y quizá tenga unas consecuencias sorprendentes. *Posiblemente tenga Lemmon y Slash
1. La broma pesada

–Lily, por favor, perdóname. No quiero perderte.

-Lo siento Severus no volveré a justificar las cosas que hacéis tú y tus queridos amigos, los mortífagos, no voy a justificar el por qué vas con ellos y por qué haces lo que haces. No volveré a justificar tu afición por las artes oscuras. Mientras tú sigas siendo así y haciendo lo que haces tú y yo jamás podremos ser amigos, me canse de eso.

Aparto el pelo de mi cara abriendo los ojos. Hacía un año de esas palabras y seguía sin ser capaz e dormir sin soñar con lo que me había partido el corazón y el alma en dos como si no fuera más que una nuez. Mi mejor amiga ya ni me miraba, la chica de la que llevaba años enamorado tenia la mirada teñida de rechazo y asco

Suspiro y me preparo para ir al gran comedor. Hacia un año que sabía que cuando saliera por la puerta de mi sala común y llegara a las escaleras no habría nadie, ninguna pelirroja me esperaría con una sonrisa y un "buenos días Sev" en sus hermosos labios. Hoy en las escaleras solo me esperaba el silencio.

El Gran comedor estaba tan abarrotado como siempre, mi mirada se poso en Potter que, como siempre, perseguía Lily rogando un poco de amor. Desayune rápidamente, poniendo todo mi interés en evitar mirarla y me fui a la primera clase deseando con toda mi alma que acabara el dia y poder volver a mi cama a dormir.

Las tardes eran tranquilas, las pasaba en la biblioteca, en silencio, raras veces con compañía y normalmente la de Bellatrix Black molestando mi calma durante unos minutos. Por lo generar ni aun estando en compañía lograba haber algo que me molestara, esperaba que esa tarde todo fuera de la misma manera pero algo cambio un poco.

No había pasado ni 10 minutos en la sala cuando escuche un jaleo enorme en el pasillo, todos los que estaban en la biblioteca estudiando salieron corriendo para ver qué pasaba, sin embargo Bellatrix Black entro, con un sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una mirada que gritaba: "he hecho algo malo y me ha encadado cada segundo. No me preocupe en preguntar, mejor no saber que había hecho, la verdad, no me importaba nada lo que había hecho.

Mantuve una amable charla con ella hasta que me canse y empecé a recoger las cosa para irme a mi sala común. La gente seguía riéndose por donde pasábamos. Era normal que se rieran de mí pero estando con Bella era realmente raro, se arriesgaban a que los hechizaran de una forma horrible.

–Bella ¿que has hecho?

-¡Severus! ¿Qué te hace pensar que hice algo malo?

La miro fijamente y soy correspondido con una cruel carcajada. Potter sale al instante de una esquina y se acerca apresurado a nosotros.

– Oh dulce Bella. Por favor, te suplico que tan solo te pido que mires con tus bellos ojos obsidiana.

Arqueo una ceja mirando al a morena, sabiendo que ella tuvo algo que ver en esto era demasiado cruel para ser obra de otra persona. No es que no me causara satisfacción ver a Potter en esa situación, arrastrándose como el gusano que es, pero no debías es de esa manera. No tal y como Bellatrix lo hacía.

No me dio tiempo a pensar ni 10 segundos en eso porque apareció apareció Lily, despeinada y estresada, con una terrible cara de e desesperación y con la cara de desesperación que ponía cada vez que tenía que estudiara o investigar para algo. Debía de estar investigando algo en los 4 libros de pociones.

– James no debiste haber salido del... –me miro por un segundo y bajó la vista– Hola Severus

–Bueno–Bella interrumpe con un grosero y sonoro bostezo– Me voy, Potter ya era aburrido pero la sangre sucia es mas de lo que puedo soportar-se acerca a mi oido y pasa la mano por mi brazo– hasta luego Sev...

Potter empezó a llorar al ver la intimidad con la que Bellatrix me tocaba, Lily se desesperaba junto a él tratando de calmar y que dejara de llorar. Me desquiciaban sus malditos gemidos lastimeros. Parecía un crio al que le habían destrozado su peluche favorito, era patético, como el.

–Severus– Lily se levanto y se acerco a mi lento "oh dios...no" traída una mirada de suplica, y suplicaba algo que no quería dar–Ayúdalo Sev...Por favor

Noto como mi corazón se rompe en mil pedazos cuando escucho eso ¿Por que4 venia ella pidiendo ayuda para el? Lo odiaba... odiaba a James Potter casi tanto con yo.

–¿Quieres que lo ayude?¿ para que?¿No es el el orgulloso griffindor?¿No es el El que se las apaña solo y yo solo una patética serpiente? Al menos eso fue lo que dijo cuendo lo quise ayudar la otra vez ¿o no?

–Sev me mira con esos ojos suplicante, llenos de preocupación, llenos de miedo y compasión por aquel imbécil– Sev...te lo suplico...ayúdalo

Noto como cae mi resistencia y suelto un suspiro pasando la mano por el pelo. Tenía que hacerlo, no solo por Lily sino que tenía que ayudarlo por mí, no podía dejar que se quedara así, por mucho que lo odiara lo que hizo Bellatrix no estuvo bien, no debería hacerle eso a nadie, nadie debería ser humillado de esa manera por amar a alguien y menos cundo ese amor era debido a un filtro de amor y no a sus propios sentimientos.

–Severus, solo haz una poción, quise hacerla yo pero fue mucho peor, se puso a llorar y huyo. Es un filtro de amor obsesivo, lleva llorando mas de 2 horas

– De acuerdo-suspiro–Lo ayudare. Dame una hora para preparar todo y lo tendré listo.

Me giro y noto como agarran mi brazo. Me giro y me encuentro a James mirándome a lo ojos suplicando. Los ojos de el brillaban por las lagrimas. Lo miro por un momento y me zafo de su mano un poco brusco. El sigue mirándome y empieza a llorar. Lily nos mira extrañada.

–Chao. Hasta dentro de un rato


	2. ¿Me estas rechazando?

***Disclaimer~ **_Los personajes y las historias pertenecen a J.K Rowling yo solo las uso sin animo de lucro y como meros fines de entretenimiento._

***Nota y disculpas de la autora~ **_Lo primero que debo decir es que este capitulo se me retraso muchísimo, no pude subirlo antes, lo tengo escrito desde hace meses pero no tuve posibilidades de subirlo. Mi intencion es ser mucho mas constante a la hora de subir los proximos capitulos.. Lo siento y espero que os guste lo que vayais a leer y haya valido la pena los meses de espera. Y aquí el siguiente capitulo de "Algo Inesperado"_

* * *

Llevaba mas de una hora esperando a que Lily llegara con James, había hecho la poción, tal como había prometido pero ella seguía sin llegar. Mejor no saber que clase de impedimentos le estaría poniendo el idiota de Potter.

Me siento apoyando los pies en la mesa con el libro de pociones sobre las piernas anotando algunas modificaciones que había hecho en la poción. Un sonido sordo hace que aparte la vista del libro y veo a Lily despeinada y a Potter atado y amordazado boca abajo en el suelo.

\- Dale la maldita poción… no hay quien aguante a este imbécil, y tampoco quien lo convenza.

Suelto una carcajada y lleno una de las copas que había echo aparecer con la poción, tenia un olor asqueroso pero que se le iba a hacer la poción de corazones rotos no iba a oler a rosas y almizcle. Se la acerco a los labios quitándole la mordaza.

\- Venga Potter bébete la poción- el moreno niega con la cabeza y de un golpe con la cabeza tira la poción- bueno, tu te lo pierdes, nosotros solo queríamos ayudarte a que con la poción pudieras conquistar a Bellatrix con mayor facilidad, pero allá tu… me la beberé yo y listo.

\- ¡No! Dámela

Sonrio a Lily cuando consigo convencerlo. Potter se tambalea un poco cuando termina la poción entera y cae inconsciente en el suelo.

\- Ven, vamos a llevarlo al sofá, al menos no estará en el suelo durante todo el tiempo de inconsciencia- asiento con las palabras de Lily y agarro a James levantándolo sin mucho cuidado mientras ella lo agarraba de las piernas para acercarlo al andrajoso sofá de la esquina del aula- Me pregunto por qué Bellatrix haría esto

\- Bufff… tienes una infinidad de motivos, ser Gryffindor, ser un creído, jugador de Quiddditch, un idiota y solo por respirar también haría esto, lo que me sorprende es el método que uso… para que hacer que se enamore de ti de manera obsesiva.

\- ¿Quién sabe? Cómo para entender a Bellatrix

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Bellatrix había bebido, había bebido muchísimo, estaba totalmente borracha. Entraba tambaleante por la puerta principal del castillo, su idea llegar a su sala común y follarse a alguno de sus compañeros, definitivamente necesitaba sexo y en su estado lo necesitaba mas que nunca. Normalmente llamaba alguno de sus compañeros de curso pero ahora daba igual, lo haría con cualquiera...

Por desgracia ese cualquiera pasaba por los pasillos inocentemente hacia las cocinas, no era capaz de dormir por culpa de un sueño demasiado intenso y quería pedirle a los elfos si le hacían un chocolate para llevar que lo relajara y pudiera volver a dormir. Últimamente James Potter dormía fatal, se acostaba a las 12 pero a las 3 de la mañana estaba de nuevo en pie e incapaz de conciliar el sueño por el resto de la noche. No sabia que clase de sueño tenia que lo torturaba noche tras noche pero estaba desquiciado por la falta de sueño y de muy mal humor.

Bellatrix bajaba las escaleras hacia las mazmorras y lo vio, de espaldas bajando pesadamente hacia las cocinas, en la misma dirección que ella. Una sonrisa malvada se compuso en su cara viendo al que seria su próxima presa. Pasó los brazos alrededor de su cintura arañando su pecho.

\- Vaya Potter que casualidad encontrarte por aquí...

El chico se separó y la miró se notaba que había bebido por como se movía.

\- ¿Qué quieres Bellatrix? - Pues estaba pensando en hacerte un favorcito-sonríe de lado mirándolo y mordiendo su labio- Que tal si vamos a algún sitio donde podamos estar solitos y jugar un rato...-compuso un puchero sexy al joven-

\- Bellatrix, eres la prima de mi mejor amigo, es tarde y quiero dormir, no me atraes y por si fuera poco estas muy borracha y no pienso aprovecharme de ti mientras estas borracha-James se giró y siguió su camino hacia las cocinas

\- ¿Acaso me estas rechazando Potter? -su cara cambió a un profundo odio, levanto su varita mirándolo- ¡QUE ME MIRES POTTER!- James se giró y sacudio la cabeza-

\- Sí Bellatrix, te estoy rechazando, no pienso acostarme contigo- La cara de furia de la chica se volvió mas exagerada y de su varita salio un rayo de luz roja que provocó que el chico se desmayara y cayera por la escaleras.

\- Me las pagaras por esto...

Cuando James abrió los ojos estaba atado a una cama, sus manos y sus piernas estaban atadas con cuerdas mágicas, apretó los ojos dolorido cuando Bellatrix encendió la luz.

\- Ya era hora de que te despertaras... Así que no te quieres acotar conmigo... No sabes como me complace eso, aunque no te lo creas me acabas de hacer muy feliz

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer?-James la miro desde la cama sin entender a que se referia, ella se sentó a los pies de la cama y mi miró

\- Oh cariño... voy a hacer que te mueras de ganas de haberlo hecho- Con una sonrisa despiadada abrió la boca de James y echo el líquido de la poción por su garganta- Espero que te lo pases bien siendo rechazado a pesar de ansiar con todas tus fuerzas tener algo...

* * *

\- Bueno Lily... me tengo que ir, en unos minutos tengo clase en el invernadero ¿te puedes ocupar de él? -Lily le lanzó una mirada al joven que se encogía en el sofá- No creo que se mueva pero tengo que informarte que cuando se despierte sera un chico depresivo, se sentirá como si le hubieran roto el corazón, te recomiendo paciencia o simplemente que lo silencies o que lo dejes desmayado de nuevo

-Tranquilo, me puedo ocupar de esto, tu ve a clase.

Severus asintió y salió de la mazmorra echando una última mirada a los chicos que se quedaban en el lugar. Uno desmayado y la otra apoyada en uno de los bordes del asiento. Suspiró y se dirigió a los invernaderos. Este problema no se iba a solucionar tan facilmente.


	3. Maldita mi suerte

Me froto el cuello cansado, la verdad es que dos largas horas inclinado en una maceta tratando de diferenciar dos plantas totalmente iguales y por si fuera poco apuntas las diferencias entre ambas, si es que existian, pasaba factura en el cuello de cualquiera.

Estaba deseando llegar a mi cuarto y descansar, llevaba un día largo y cansado, por un lado quería saber que tal le iba a Lily con el inútil de Potter, pero no estaba de humor, verlo lloriqueando una sola vez más probocaría que acabara enterrado en lo más profundo del bosque prohibido. Ya iría en otro momento, no había prisa... supongo.

Miro el reloj, no es tarde, el banquete estaba por ser servido en poco tiempo. Muevo un poco el cuello. Mejor dormir y descansar los musculos, si algo tenía claro, es que mañana sería peor.

* * *

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

Apago la alarma y me levanto, todos seguían durmiendo, el día anterior había puesto la alarma mas temprano, queria ver al idiota y dejar que Lily descansara un poco, debía de estar muerta.

Ya con el uniforme subo las escaleras un poco dirigiendome, sin hacer mucho ruido al cuarto de las mazmorras en el que habíamos metido a Potter para que tomara la poción y durmiera por sus efectos.

Abro la puerta, Lily no estaba, normal, debía estar totalmente muerta. Al menos no había pasado la noche en vela por ese idiota. Quito las mantas con brusquedad del sofá y los dejo caer de nuevo sonrojado

-¡SEVERUS!

-Perdon Lily lo siento-me tapo la cara avergonzado por encontrarmela en ropa interior bajo las mantas- Pensé que eras Potter, te iba a... ¿Y Potter?

-¡James!- Se levanto de un salto sin taparse siquiera y empezo a dar vueltas buscandolo- Mierda Sev... ¿Dónde está James?

-Perdido en algun lugar...con suerte se lo habrá comido el calamar gigante y nos habremos librado de el por y para siempre

-¡No tiene gracia! -me encojo de hombros sin arrepentimiento ninguno, solo había dicho lo que pensaba- ¡sabes los efectos de la poción! ¡Dios mio puede haberle pasado algo grave! ¡Encuentralo, por favor Sev!

Suspiro, sabía de sobra que discutir no valdría de nada, sería más sencillo simplemente salir tras el, desmayarlo y acabar con el problema.

-De acuerdo, iré a mi clase, es ahora y luego prometo ir al bosque a buscarlo

-Muchisimas gracias Sev-besa mi mejilla con suavidad antes de ponerse su ropa con un movimiento de varita y salir corriendo a su cuarto- Maldita sea la suerte que tuve al aceptar ayudar a ese imbécil.

Al acabar la clase de encantamientos cumplí mi promesa, dos horas inagotables recorriendo ese maldito bosque, no podía haber ido muy lejos, por dios era un inútil con una confusión sentimental y de personalidad grave, era imposible que fuera tan lejos ¡No debería ni ser capaz de caminar! Por muchas veces que me repitiera que debía estar cerca ese maldito idiota no aparecía por ningún lado, a ver si de verdad se lo había zampado el calamar, río de la estupidez que había llegado a pensar.

No tenía ni idea de que que le iba a decir a Lily, pero tras tres horas en aquel sitio había sido totalmente imposible encontrarlo, y no me quedaba ni una pizca de ánimo para seguir.

La respuesta a toda mi tonta busqueda estaba justo ante mis narices, el idiota de Potter estaba ahí, de pie apoyado contra na de las columnas y me miraba fijamente.

-Creo que prefería no haberlo encontrado-Me acerco mirandolo, esperando la tîpica actitud chulesta e impertinente del chico. Su mirada me desarmó, me miraba como si se ahogara y yo fuera el bote, como su salvación, con admiración y suplicandome ayuda. En dos palabras: Muy Siniestro- Venga Potter, tienes que volver a la habitación a recuperarte.

Volvió a mirarme, era muy incómodo sentir la intensidad de esa mirada, lo bulnerable que era. Se acercaba lentamente y empezo a llorar, las lágrimas se escurrian por su mejilla. Quedó a un metro de mi y seguía haciendo ademanes de acercarse. En otro momento me habría quedado plantado, retador, pero no hacía más que confundirme. Quedó a un palmo de mi y me miró con ojos llorosos agarrándose a mi túnica.

-Severus... ay...ayudame

Me quedo mirando sus profundos y apenados ojos antes de que caiga inconsciente. Lo sujeto con cuidado, su cabeza quedó apoyada en mi hombro dejando el peso totalmente sobre mi. Sus palabras me confundían, ese Potter... era distinto _"Severus...Ayudame_" Me había llamado por mi nombre... nunca había hecho eso, siempre otros nomvres. Motes estúpidos, pero nunca el mio... Severus...quizá era hora de que fuera a la enfermería

Me agacho un poco para girarlo en mis brazos subiendolo a mi espalda. Un último suspiro antes de las preguntas. Llegamos a la enfermería. La señora Pomfrey, como siempre histérica hace levitar a James "se me deberia haber ocurrido a mi antes, staba ridículo cargándolo" y lo pone sobre una de las mullidas camas donde trataba a sus pacientes.

-Señor Snape, ¿Podría explicarme de que va todo esto?

-Sí- asiento bajando la vista, era largo de explicar- Todo empezo ayer, Bellatrix, la señorita Black...

Empiezo a contrarle lo que había pasado en los dos últimos dias a una maravillada enfermera, cuando meciono mi poción puedo ver como se iluminan sus ojos. Estaba sorprendida por el nivel, era lógico, pero no esperaba semejante reacción.

-Muy bien señor Snape ¿Se quedara usted aquí? Su amigo esta bien, pero no debería estar solo

-Sí, me quedaré- "_Amigo...que chorrada_" pero se lo había prometido a Lily

Maldita suerte... nunca debería prometer estupideces como esta, siempre acaban mal. Suspiro, pues otro rato con el imbécil de Potter...


	4. A la espera

_**Nota de la autora: Siento la ausencia, he tenido unas semanas de locos. como compensación subiré dos capítulos a la vez y a lo largo de la semana que viene otros dos para compensar estas 3 semanas sin ellos. Lo siento y espero que disfrutéis a pesar de la espera**_

* * *

James llevaba días dormido, la enfermera no paraba de dar vueltas a su alrededor poniendo toallas húmedas una tras otra en su frente, por alguna razón su temperatura corporal ni bajaba, estaba en 39° y por mucho que la mujer lo intentara era incapaz de lograr una temperatura normal.

Lily había estado allí un par de veces, cada día se pasaba a ver que tal. Últimamente con tantos trabajos le era casi imposible acercarse y a pesar de que yo me ofrecía a ayudarla ella se negaba "Tengo que hacer las cosas por mi misma Sev... si me ayudas seguiré siendo igual de inútil en eso" era una maldita cabezona, pero tenía razón, no podía estar siempre ayudándola.

A raíz del hecho de que Lily estaba ausente y de que nadie podía saber los motivos de la ausencia de Potter me tocaba a mi estar a su lado, no me gustaba, pero la verdad es que su estado empezaba a preocuparme ligeramente, aunque no me cayera bien, no me gustaba verlo así.

-Sev... ¿Y si no despierta? Sera nuestra culpa...debimos ir a la enfermería antes... no quiero que muera Sev...

-Lily...no se va a morir...tranquila

-¿Eso como lo sabes? Puede ser...

-Va a vivir y dar por culo mucho tiempo más...créeme, yo lo se...

-Eso espero Sev-ella sonríe y besa mi mejilla- Me tengo que ir, cuida de él y si cambia algo avísame...James...-se gira y mira al Gryffindor- Despierta por favor... despierta

-Tranquila, lo ahogare con una almohada-sonrío y ella sale de la sala dejando tras de si una fantasmal carcajada- Siempre metiéndote en líos como este... estúpido...-sacudo la cabeza y cambio uno de los paños de su frente- Tienes que despertarte... Potter...por favor, despierta...

* * *

**_[James]_**

Sentía que habían pasado horas, meses, siglos. Con el tiempo cambiando, de la nada al todo de la paz al miedo. de no sentir nada a sentirlo todo. En mi mundo todo era mullido, ondulante, todo se retorcía y flotaba, un mar de algodón de azúcar en el que no te podías ahogar. Miles de nubes que acunaban mi cuerpo como el más tierno abrazo materno, como la más suave de las caricias.

Todo era paz, tranquilidad, silencio, soledad y nubes, muchas nubes.

Notaba como entes extraños de un mundo que yo desconocía y del que no era consciente estaban en movimiento, como unas manos tocaban un cuerpo que me era ajeno. Si, podía sentir lo que aquel cuerpo sentía, pero no como mio, sino como si me tocaran a traves de miles de almohadas. Escuchaban voces que me decían cosas, voces preocupadas, no sabía de quienes eran, algunas me recordaban una cara que pasaba como un fantasma por mi mente pero jamás se quedaban, me dejaban solo en el mar de nubes de nuevo, como si solo fueran una ínfima parte de algo de otro mundo, como ver la luna a través de un telescopio durante unos segundos.

Todo era paz, tranquilidad, silencio, soledad y nubes, muchas nubes. Bueno... quizá no todo.

No entendía por que pero empezaba a sentir un vacío en el pecho, sentía como si el vacío en mi corazón quemara cada mínima parte de cada célula, como si tuviera miles de cortes que me hicieran doler esa parte que no debería doler. Sabía que era imposible que que el corazón doliera, sabía de sobra que era imposible, no estaba muriéndome, no le estaba dando un infarto, recordaba el termino aunque no significaba nada para el. Pero aun así, no entendía el motivo por el cual tenia ese dolor. Aunque intentara recordar a que podía deberse no lograba alcanzar esos conocimientos Bellatrix ese nombre cruzaba su mente una y otra vez, no sabía que significaba, no sabía quien era, la veía de igual manera que aquellas personas extrañas que tocaban aquel cuerpo suyo que no era del todo suyo.

Todo era paz, tranquilidad, silencio, soledad y nubes, muchas nubes. No... ya no

Aquella paz empezaba a convertirse en incertidumbre. Notaba como las nubes empezaban a crisparse, por algún motivo esas personas a mi alrededor, aquellas ajenas a mi estaban alterando la paz. También se alteraba todo en mi interior. El mundo perfecto, la calma se veía rota, quería volver a ella, el algodón de azúcar que formaba las nubes se veía enturbiado, todo se movía, se alteraba, se revolvía inquieto, como un tornado que paraba de dar vueltas. Aquel malestar en el pecho se mitigaba, se mitigaba por la creciente sensación de mareo que se ponía en mi estomago. Notaba como las manos sujetaban con suavidad aquel cuerpo que no sentía como mio, mientras este se sacudía por las nauseas. El estomago me dolía como si me clavaran mil agujas, estaba mareado y perdido, quería volver a la calma... no quería seguir en esa bruma, en ese tornado de sensaciones, no quería...

Todo era paz, tranquilidad, silencio, soledad y nubes, muchas nubes. De nuevo, al fin calma...

En mi mundo todo era mullido, ondulante, todo se retorcía y flotaba, un mar de algodón de azúcar en el que no te podías ahogar. Miles de nubes que acunaban mi cuerpo como el más tierno abrazo materno, como la más suave de las caricias.

Tienes que despertarte... Potter...por favor, despierta...

Apreto los ojos y los abro lentamente quedando cegado por la luz de los fluorescentes. Un chico de pelo y ojos negros, con la piel clara me miraba con una diminuta sonrisa, parecia incomodo pero aliviado, como si se alegrara de verme y eso no le gustara.

-Al fin te despiertas Potter. Vaya siesta, dos semanas durmiendo...

No sabía de que hablaba ¿Potter? que era eso, un nuevo tipo de cama, ¿seria la cama en la que estaba tumbado? Si, seguro que era eso...

-Pe...perdona... no sabia que llevaba tanto tiempo... -miro al chico y a una mujer regordeta que hablaba por los codos, sonreía encantada al verme mientras pronunciaba frases de ánimo y de alivio mezcladas con nombres que no me sonaban de nada- Disculpe... podría ir más lento, no conozco a ese James ni Severus del que habla así que me cuesta seguir lo que dice...


	5. La memoria

El chico abrió los ojos al fin, miraba a todos lados, la verdad es que parecía sumamente confuso pero realmente me aliviaba ver que había abierto los ojos. Durante todo ese tiempo a penas si había dormido, intentaba sacarle el máximo posible de tiempo a Lily para que descansara o estudiara sin que el imbécil este la tuviera preocupada lo que hacía que mi tiempo quedara muy reducido o a penas inexistente. Si, era un alivio que se despertara, al podría volver a su vida.

-Al fin te despiertas Potter. Vaya siesta, dos semanas durmiendo...

-Pe...perdona... no sabia que llevaba tanto tiempo... -La enfermera empezó a hablar como si pretendiera decir el máximo de palabras posibles en el mínimo tiempo, como por palabras por minuto le pagaran. A mi me costaba entender lo que la enfermera decía así que no quería hacerme a la idea lo que le costaba a Potter que ya no tenia muchas neuronas que se dijera y después de una semana inconsciente no se le puede pedir a nadie que razone correctamente. iba a cortarla antes de que el otro se volviera quedar inconsciente de la incesante verborrea de la mujer pero el mismo me interrumpió- Disculpe... podría ir más lento, no conozco a ese James ni Severus del que habla así que me cuesta seguir lo que dice...

* * *

**Una semana después**

Era como tener un maldito grano en el culo, joder. La maldita enfermera había conseguido que ese imbécil pudiera dormir conmigo hasta que se le recuperara la memoria, no se por que motivo su cerebro razono que ese inútil y yo eramos amigo y que esa era la mejor idea pero solo había conseguido que me dieran ganas de matar a alguien, que tres imbéciles de Gryffindor me miraran desde la otra parte de un comedor abarrotado prometiendo con esas miradas una muerte inminente, que los de Slytherin me miraran riéndose de mi y que al final el principal motivo por el cual quería la recuperación de Potter me fuera privado, recuperar mi maldito tiempo.

_-Señor Snape, es mejor que el señor Potter permanezca con caras que antes relacionaba con sentimientos de amistad, y ya que parece que el joven siente un fuerte apego hacía usted les proporcionaremos un cuarto para que él pueda estar con usted todas las horas del día sin problemas y así pueda recuperar su memoria_

Daba igual cuanto le hubiera protestado, justificado e intentado razonar la enfermera del diablo, llevaba una maldita semana con Potter pegado a mi culo. Claro... como había sido la única persona a parte de la enfermera que había estado ahí en el momento de su "renacer" el muy idiota había relacionado que era como su madre o su mejor amigo o algo así y permanecía todo el maldito día conmigo, no estaba tranquilo sin el ni en el baño. Lo peor era que como el no recordaba nada todo su maldito grupo de gilipollas me perseguían pensando que lo había hechizado o algo así. Lo único bueno que había conseguido era que Lily pasara mas tiempo conmigo y que me librara unos minutos de la maldita garrapata.

Me froto los ojos levantando la vista del papel para mirar al pesado, estaba durmiendo en su cama al otro lado del cuarto que nos habían preparado, definitivamente estaba mejor dormido. Recojo todas las cosas que había dejado en la mesa y las meto en mi baúl antes de tumbarme en la cama. Una parte de mi sentía pena por Potter, recordaba primero el hechizo de Bellatrix, que se mostraba muy complacida hoy cuando vio a Potter perseguirme por los pasillos, recordaba su agonía cuando revertimos el hechizo pero sobre todo me acordaba de aquellos intentos de explicarle a alguien sin memoria que era un mago y que se encontraba en un colegio de magia para mejorar sus , no nos creyó. Este recuerdo fue el que borró mi pena por completo. Si lo hubiera sabido no lo habría ayudado ni en un millón de años, no debería haberlo hecho ya, pero no podía decirle qeu no a Lily.

_-Bueno James... ese es tu nombre...__y este- me señalo a mi como quien no quiere la cosa- Este es tu amigo Severus, James, tuviste unos problemas y has olvidado todo al parecer- _Esas palabras me condenaron ante los ojos del chico confuso que miraraba con adoración desde la cama, y mi condena fue esa, que me adorara-_ Bueno, lo primero que debes saber es que lo que te voy a decir te va a parecer la mayor locura del mundo pero es la verdad... eres un mago_

No creyó ni una de las palabras que dijimos hasta que yo saqué la varita. Tras varias demostraciones logramos que nos creyera, con una cara de sorpresa total, emocionado y entusiasmado con la escena que acababa de ver. Y todo fue a peor, quería saber todo de todo el mundo y de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, dos horas explicando y ni siquiera estábamos en la superficie de la totalidad de todo lo que el preguntaba y ahí llego mi tortura, con nombre apellidos, gafas y sin memoria.

_-Severus, seria mejor si siempre estuvieras con el ayudándolo y explicándole esas tantas cosas que quiere saber- _Que manera mas gratuita de escaquearse, quise decírselo, ero no pude, cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba en la puerta con James junto a mi en una habitación nueva para ejercer mi nuevo cargo de niñera- _El estará mas a gusto, os prepararé un cuarto_

_-¿Pero entonces por que hay cuatro casa?¿por qeu cada uno escogió ese animal?¿por qeu se llaman así? ¿por que significan lo que significan?_

Ya me dolía la cabeza, era como abrir un grifo y no encontrar la maldita llave para cerrarla, acabas inundado y mojado de arriba a abajo. Eso era el James desmemoriado, una maldita inundación de palabras y preguntas. Lo prefería en coma, o con sus imbéciles amigos, a los que irónicamente tenia miedo, por desgracia, ya que no tenía manera de librarme de sus preguntas. Como no recuperara pronto su maldita memoria iba a matarlo, y no me arrepentiría ni un poquito.


End file.
